Siloxane compounds, such as hexamethyldisiloxane, hexamethylcylotrisiloxane, and trimethylsilanol are contaminants that can interfere with many advanced manufacturing processes. For example, siloxane compounds can seriously damage equipment used in manufacturing of electronic components, such as photolithography equipment, including lenses and optical components. Removal of siloxane compounds from ambient air, tool environments and point of use air streams is critical to avoid damaging such equipment and components. Therefore, a need exists for methods and materials that can reliably remove siloxane compounds from gases.